Ice Skating
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Oneshot ::: Jace can't actually do everything, and when Clary gets bored, Jace's secret is about to come out. Very OOC.


**I don't own Jace, Clary or any of the Mortal Instruments**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jace, let's do something."

Those words would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Clary had come over to the Institute for yet another training session, which they had finished early. For a while, they had simply enjoyed each other's company, but eventually, they had gotten bored. After ten minutes of "I don't know, what do you want to do?" Clary had suggested ice skating, and Jace's blood had chilled.

"Nah," Jace tried to keep his cool, "Skating is boring. Let's go to a movie or something. My treat."

"There isn't anything good playing. Come on, let's go skating!"

Jace tried to deter her, but Clary knew exactly how to play him, and she did.

"Please, Jace?" She reached over, gently grabbed his hand to play with his long pianist's fingers. "I haven't been skating in forever. I really want to go. Please?" Her lower lip protruded just a tiny little bit and Jace's resolve wavered for just a fraction of an instant. And she knew she had him. Her cherubic face broke out in a grin and she pushed some of her hair back from her face. She stood and pulled him with her.

"Mom and I always used to go when I was younger. But now we never go." She made a little noise of excitement. "I'm so glad that you said yes, Jace!" She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips and raced away to get ready.

"I didn't say yes, Clary!" He called after her, "You bullied me into it!" A ghost of her laughter reached his ears.

Jace took a second to compose himself. He was in some seriously deep crap. Jace, in all his awesomeness, could do many things. He was fluent in eighteen languages. He was excellent at ballroom dancing. He could break, stab, shoot and strangle any competitor with ease, regardless of their size. He was a master romancer, and he had a trail of ex-girlfriends to prove it. He could cook. He could clean. He was neat. But there was one thing he couldn't do. (Besides say no to Clary.)

Jace Lightwood, master of all things human, could not ice skate.

He could run and jump and twirl on dry land, certainly, but when he was on a slippery surface standing on a blade a quarter inch thick? Forget it. He was like a baby learning to walk.

But Clary had him wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Little manipulator.

He breathed a deep sigh and buried his head in his hands. Time to get the humiliation over with.

…

…

…

…

"Jace, come on! It's easy." Clary, gracefully zipping around the large rink as easily as a bird flies through the air. Jace was standing uneasily against the plastic wall that separated the ice from the grass outside.

"No, no. I'm good here. Besides, I would rather watch you." Clary looked a little hurt and disappointed, but he stoically folded his arms across his chest and instantly regretted it. He started to slip and frantically grabbed at the wall. In that second, Clary realized why Jace wasn't out with her. Her eyes lit up with the promise of his secret.

"Jace?" she whispered, her voice growing louder, "Come here." Her voice left little to the imagination, but he tried anyway.

"No, how 'bout you come here?" His eyebrows rose as a challenge, but Clary stood still and put her hands on her hips, the universal sign for "don't mess with me." Jace sighed and tentatively tested the ice before him with his left foot. All seemed well, so he pushed forward a few inches, his arms outstretched for balance. Still nothing happened, so he sighed in relief and pushed off again, this time going a few feet. So, he thought with a smirk as her face fell, Jace Lightwood really _can_ do anything.

Then he pitched forward and fell on his face.

Clary's musical laughter burst forth as he struggled to right himself and fell again. She let him on the ground for a few moments before skating over and pulling him to his feet. He clung to her as she guided him to the wall again. Her laughter was just dying down as she caught a look at his sulking face, and peals of her laughter broke out again.

"I'm sorry," she said between fits of giggles, "it's just too funny! You make a big deal about how you are the master of all things, but you can't ice skate?" His eyes darkened as she teased him, "Please, just let me have my moment. Clarissa Fray, former mundane and fledgling Shadowhunter, is an expert at something that Jace Lightwood is completely unable to do!" Clary doubled over, clutching her stomach as she laughed even more.

Jace scowled and made his way – albeit slowly – off the ice. He yanked his skates from his feet and ordered a hot chocolate from the small concession stand and settled down at a picnic table to watch the skaters frolicking on the ice. He glowered into his hot chocolate cup and took a long pull from the searing liquid, only to pull back and grunt.

On top of everything else, Jace had burnt his tongue.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Clary asked from behind him. She was no longer outright laughing, but the sparkle of amusement was still behind her eyes. Jace turned to send a withering glare at her, but it didn't faze her.

"No, thank you." He said stiffly as he turned around again, focusing on his hot chocolate.

Clary sat down next to him and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. She nuzzled her face against her arm, knowing that it would only be a few seconds before Jace cracked. She was right; he sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I made fun of you, Jace. But," she continued, "You have to see it from my point of view!" She was a little bit angry now. "You always make fun of me for not knowing how to do stuff." She stood up now, gesturing wildly with her hands. Jace reached out and plucked her hands from midair.

"Stop. You'll put an eye out."He gently guided her back to her seat, and she sighed, resigned.

"And you always have a smartass answer for everything."

"Admit it, though," he countered, taking a careful sip of his hot chocolate before offering some to Clary, "That's why you love me."

Clary took a sip of the sweet, hot liquid and raised an eyebrow. "No, right now I love you because you can't ice skate and it makes me feel a hell of a lot better about myself." She winked at him.

Jace glared at her as he took his hot chocolate back and playfully knocked her from her seat.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**So there it is. I know, it's extremely OOC. But, I thought it was a cute idea, so I rolled with it. **

**What'cha think?**

**Leave it in the reviews!**

**Story Recommendation: **_**The Kiss**_** by Moviefanatic2.0 It's an Inception Fanfic, and it's excellent! It's a threeshot about Arthur, Ariadne, and their children. It's soooo freaking cute!**


End file.
